


Itsumademo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era da quando avevano iniziato le prove per lo spettacolo che c’era qualcosa di strano in Soichi, e per quanto il più grande continuasse a ripetergli che non si trattava d’altro che di una sensazione, lui non riusciva in alcun modo a convincersi a lasciar perdere.
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito





	Itsumademo

**~ Itsumademo ~**

Kimito non si sentiva tranquillo quella sera.

Era da quando avevano iniziato le prove per lo spettacolo che c’era qualcosa di strano in Soichi, e per quanto il più grande continuasse a ripetergli che non si trattava d’altro che di una sensazione, lui non riusciva in alcun modo a convincersi a lasciar perdere.

Adesso erano arrivati da poco più di un giorno ad Osaka, e se aveva sperato che loro due potessero riuscire a trovare del tempo da passare da soli per sistemare le cose, si era sbagliato di grosso.

Quando erano arrivati in albergo non aveva battuto ciglio nel sentirsi dire che Soichi avrebbe avuto una camera per sé.

Era normale, era sempre stato così in tournée, e non si era mai aspettato che qualcuno facesse notare che non c’era davvero bisogno di due stanze separate.

Aveva invece iniziato a preoccuparsi quando l’altro non aveva dato il minimo cenno di voler dividere la stanza con lui, e si era limitato a portare i bagagli nella propria, senza nemmeno degnarlo di una spiegazione per quel suo comportamento, tanto diverso dal solito.

“Una sensazione. Una sensazione, dice lui.” si lamentò ad alta voce, rannicchiato sulla sedia della stanza di Takuya, lo sguardo fisso fuori dalla finestra. “L’hai visto anche tu, vero, il modo in cui mi ha ignorato nelle ultime settimane?” chiese al più grande. “E a casa è lo stesso. Non appena può cerca dei pretesti per non passare il tempo con me, esce e non si degna nemmeno di dirmi dove va, oppure finge di andare a dormire prima. Takkun, io ho un brutto presentimento.” concluse, portandosi una mano alla bocca e pizzicandosi le labbra con le unghie, cercando di soffocare il nervosismo.

Takuya si risollevò dal letto, sospirando.

“Kimi, non ti sembra di stare correndo un po’ troppo? Sono certo che sia solo una fase. Magari è distratto per qualcosa. Sono sicuro che tu la stia facendo più grande di quanto in effetti non sia. Prova a parlargli, sono sicuro che...”

“Che cosa? Che mi dirà che ci ha pensato bene, che ci ha riflettuto e che non vuole più...” s’interruppe, incapace di esprimere ad alta voce cosa gli era appena passato per la mente.

Gli veniva da piangere.

Da quando era entrato nell’agenzia, Soichi era sempre stato il suo unico punto fermo.

Gli era piaciuto fin da subito, e le attenzioni che gli rivolgeva per lui erano state così inattese che ancora faticava a credere che il più grande potesse davvero amarlo.

Ma gliene aveva dato prova, con il tempo, abbattendo qualsiasi sua insicurezza, mostrandogli davvero cosa volesse dire essere amati.

E per questo Kimito non aveva intenzione di tornare in quel buco nero di dubbi e incertezze, e per questo avrebbe voluto che il fidanzato gli parlasse chiaramente di quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

Takuya si alzò in piedi, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Kimi, So non ti vuole lasciare. Io lo so che ti ama, e lo sai anche tu. Quindi, anziché arrovellarti su tutti gli scenari più catastrofici, perché non gli chiedi semplicemente una spiegazione?”

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, alzandosi in piedi.

Aveva paura, ecco perché non gli chiedeva una spiegazione.

Tuttavia non gli andava di dirlo a Takuya, perché non voleva sentirsi dire ancora una volta di essere un maledetto insicuro, e che tutto accadeva nella sua immaginazione.

Sospirò.

Che avesse paura o meno di sentirsi dire da Soichi di non essere più così importante per lui, lo spaventava ancora di più la prospettiva di rimanere ancora a lungo in quel limbo.

*

Bussò alla porta, incerto.

“So?” chiamò piano, sentendo dopo qualche secondo dei rumori provenire da dietro la porta, poco prima che questa si aprisse.

“Kimi!” esclamò il più grande, come sorpreso di vederlo. “Vieni, entra. Cosa... cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora? È tardi e domani abbiamo lo spettacolo, forse dovresti...”

“Non ho sonno.” tagliò corto l’altro, scostandolo per entrare nella stanza.

Si guardò intorno, come per cercare i segni di qualcosa di poco familiare.

Che cosa, poi? Non aveva nessun indizio sul comportamento del fidanzato, non sapeva che cosa stesse cercando di fare per evitare un confronto diretto al quale ormai non poteva più sfuggire.

Si sedette stancamente sul letto, passandosi una mano davanti agli occhi per poi guardare Soichi, il quale rimase in piedi di fronte a lui.

“C’è qualcosa che non va, tesoro?” domandò, e quel modo di chiamarlo irritò Kimito ancor più che se gli avesse detto di odiarlo.

“Sì. Sì, Soichi, c’è qualcosa che non va.” sospirò. “Voglio che tu mi dica che cos’hai ultimamente. Voglio che mi dica chiaro e tondo che cosa ti sta passando per la mente, senza che cerchi di rifilarmi balle come che mi sto immaginando tutto, perché sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Non spiega perché quando siamo a Tokyo sparisci per pomeriggi interi senza dirmi dove vai. Non spiega perché tu mi stia evitando, non spiega perché sia in questa stanza anziché con me. Per favore, Soichi. Qualsiasi cosa sia posso sopportarla. Se vuoi...” prese fiato, cercando di trattenere le lacrime. “Se vuoi lasciarmi fallo adesso. Non ne posso più.” concluse, chinando lo sguardo e fissandolo sul pavimento, incapace di guardare il più grande negli occhi e di leggervi la risposta prima ancora che fosse lui a dargliela.

Gli tremavano le mani, e le strinse forte per cercare di mascherarlo.

Soichi non gli rispose. Rimase fermo di fronte a lui, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, fino a quando non si risolse a sospirare, avanzando di qualche passo ed afferrando la propria valigia, iniziando a frugarvi dentro.

Kimito non aveva idea di che cosa stesse succedendo, e non stava nemmeno impazzendo dalla voglia di scoprirlo.

Trovato quello che stava cercando e dopo aver trafficato per qualche secondo con le tasche del pantalone, Soichi tornò verso di lui, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del letto ed alzando lo sguardo per poterlo fissare negli occhi.

“Kimi, mi dispiace.” disse, con tono colpevole. “Mi dispiace del modo in cui ti ho fatto sentire, mi dispiace di non averti dato spiegazioni e di essermi comportato in questo modo con te negli ultimi tempi. Davvero, se avessi saputo che ci stavi così male, io...” prese fiato, allungando una mano e mettendola sopra quelle del più piccolo, impedendo loro di tremare. “Avevo intenzione di farlo a Tokyo, a dire il vero, ma penso che questo dopotutto sia il momento più adatto.” si schiarì la gola, e Kimito trattenne il fiato.

Era quello il momento.

Gli aveva detto di essere pronto a sopportare qualsiasi cosa, ma non era vero. Non lo avrebbe sopportato, se Soichi lo avesse lasciato.

Lo avrebbe implorato se fosse stato necessario. Gli avrebbe detto che non poteva vivere senza di lui, che non sapeva farlo, che lui era tutto e sarebbe stato disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa perché non si allontanasse.

Non era pronto.

“Kimi.” lo chiamò l’altro, strappandolo ai propri pensieri. “Ultimamente ho pensato tanto. A... a noi due, intendo. Stiamo insieme da quasi cinque anni ormai, e lo so che non è tantissimo, però a me sembra che stiamo insieme da sempre. Sto bene con te, sono felice quando ti ho intorno, anche quando siamo semplicemente nella stessa stanza. Ma...” si morse un labbro, nervoso, e Kimito ancora smise di respirare. “Ho sempre pensato che tutti quelli che senti dirsi che si ameranno per sempre in realtà non sapessero di cosa stessero parlando. Però io adesso l’ho capito, Kimito, e ho capito la verità del per sempre soltanto pensando a te, e che davvero mi piacerebbe passare il resto della mia vita con te. Davvero, per sempre.” aggiunse, con la voce che gli tremava, e incapace di aggiungere qualsiasi altra cosa tirò fuori dalla tasca una scatolina quadrata, mettendola di fronte al più piccolo ed aprendola lentamente.

Kimito sbarrò gli occhi, incapace di dire o fare qualsiasi cosa.

Era un anello.

Era un anello, per lui, e Soichi non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi in quel momento, ma...

Istintivamente portò in avanti una mano, dandogli un colpo su di una spalla e sentendo le lacrime iniziare a rigargli il viso.

“Idiota!” lo riprese. “Idiota, io per tutto questo tempo sono stato convinto del fatto che tu mi volessi lasciare e invece...”

Non concluse la frase, scoppiando apertamente a piangere, e il più grande si risollevò velocemente dal pavimento, raggiungendolo e avvolgendolo fra le proprie braccia, stringendolo forte a sé.

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tesoro, non sai quanto. Ma sono stato nervoso i quest’ultimo periodo, non sapevo se chiedertelo e come chiedertelo. Lo so che è una cosa stupida, perché sarebbe soltanto qualcosa di simbolico, ma volevo farlo e volevo che fosse perfetto. Ci ho pensato troppo e ho rovinato tutto, mi dispiace, ma...” interruppe quel flusso di parole confuse, prendendo fiato. “Ma ti amo con tutto il cuore, Kimito. Ti amo, e voglio continuare a farlo per sempre.” ribadì il concetto, mentre il più piccolo si asciugava le lacrime con il dorso della mano.

Prese l’anello dalla scatola, poi, porgendolo al più grande perché glielo mettesse al dito.

Era confuso. Non riusciva a credere di essersi sbagliato di così tanto, di aver frainteso a tal punto le intenzioni del fidanzato, e adesso si sentiva anche parecchio stupido per l’aver solo pensato che Soichi potesse volerlo lasciare.

“Ti amo anche io.” riuscì a dirgli. “E io ci credo a quelle fesserie sul per sempre. Ci ho sempre creduto Soichi, grazie a te.” mormorò, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio, alzando il viso perché l’altro lo baciasse.

Lo vide sorridere e non poté che fare altrettanto, tornando poi a guardare l’anello al proprio dito.

“Lo posso prendere per un sì, allora?” mormorò il più grande.

Kimito ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Solo ad una condizione.” impose. “Voglio dormire insieme a te, stanotte.”

Soichi sospirò, scuotendo la testa e lasciandosi andare contro il materasso insieme a lui.

“Non solo stanotte.” specificò. “Io voglio dormire insieme a te per il resto della mia vita.”


End file.
